A Brush with Death
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: Synopsis: Set one week after the conclusion of Dead to the World, an elusive killer is taking out Supernaturals across Louisiana. No one is safe. Sam Merlotte asks Sookie Stackhouse for another date in the Merlotte's parking lot. Will she throw away the memories that she made with Eric Northman and move on with life as Eric has?
1. Chapter 1

**_This story came in 1st Place in Kittinaz May Contest. Thank you for all of you who read, reviewed and voted. More to come..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own SVM universe, Charlaine Harris does and opened my eyes to a world and characters I never knew existed. She forever has my thanks. Now, to rearrange the cosmos. No copyright infringement intended._**

 **Chapter 1**

"Maybe we can go out…on a date, again. I would love to date you, Sookie." Sam stopped under the one lamppost of the Merlotte's employee's parking lot. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looking at his boot as he kicked a rock away. His graying reddish brown hair catching every bit of light from above.

"Uh, Sam. I can't, I'm real sorry. No." Sookie felt blind sighted by his sudden attentiveness. Confused really. She was madly in love with Eric Northman. Even if said vampire currently could not remember their amazing time together. Sookie did.

 _Yes_ , she thought. They were having some issues at the moment. Okay, _issues_ was an understatement to the status of their current relationship. Sookie knew what she and Eric had meant to each other, when he was without his memories. What they had built together and what she craved to have again.

Eric did not know what they shared. A fact that Sookie knew aggravated him to no end. Her guilt over that particular miscalculation, in not telling him everything the moment he was back to himself, was slowly tearing her apart.

Sookie claimed to love him in her heart and soul. But when faced with the opportunity to tell him, tell Eric exactly what they meant to each other. How he held her. How she told him about her day. The way they made love. Sookie was uncomfortable with the lack of spine she had claimed for years held her morals. Too much of a coward to tell Eric the simple truth. They had grown from trusted acquaintances to two people who depended on each other, trusted each other and best of all Sookie felt. Deeply in love.

Truth be told, Sookie knew she had already trusted the beautiful Viking well before his run in with the witches. Eric was bold, witty, dependable, beyond devastatingly handsome. The looks of a runway model, with a wicked sense of humor and a savvy tactical mind rolled into one. She had always felt like Eric "got" her. And not even her beloved Gran "got" Sookie. That attribute alone made the Eric with his memories, priceless.

Sookie had no intention of hitching her wagon to anyone but her Eric. Sam never stood a chance.

"Why not?" Sam looked disappointed. Giving her head a quick shake out of her revelry, Sookie stated the fundamentals to Sam.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Eric." Sam bristled. "He left you, cher. He left you high and dry after the damn witches were taken out. Not even a backwards glance in your direction. And here you are, _pinning_ for _him_?" Sam was incredulous in his assumptions, crossing his arms over his chest in disbelief. His cruel behavior was doing nothing more than pissing Sookie off.

"He is off fucking fangbangers Sookie!" Sam exploded, his arms pitched out in the air to help prove his point. "Get those images through your head. He is off being Eric, not concerned in the slightest with you. Don't waste your life over a vampire who will _never_ love you."

"What I do with my personal life is none of _your_ concern, Sam Merlotte!" Sookie's hands took permanent residence on her hips as she glares daggers in his direction. If flames could have burst through her irises, Sookie would have scorched Sam to a crisp. As it was she had no power of the fire starting variety.

 _Just the mind reading, thank you very much._ Sookie thought.

Adding insult to injury Sam thought about what he thought Eric was up to. Scenes of multiple girls naked and jumping up and down on Eric's lap. The scene straight from the Sunday school visuals of Sodom and Gomorrah. Sookie blinked, Sam then imagined girls covered in their own blood, dead. The light in their eyes gone as Eric walked callously over their bodies. The illusion was enough to make her stomach roll violently.

Through the onslaught Sookie kept a mask of anger on her face. She was not about to touch his comment about Eric and those sluts. It would give Sam a doorway to walk through and Sookie was not about to show that she was insanely jealous of who Eric was currently spending time with.

"You are my boss, Sam. Not to mention that I have always looked to you as I would an older brother."

Sam winced at that comment, the pictures he was projecting ceasing in an instant. Sookie let out a breath slowly as her shields recovered from the barrage. She was twenty six and his ripe old age of 36 was not old, but there was a difference between them that could not be denied.

Sookie was not attracted to him. Period.

"I'm sorry Sam." Sookie continued to speak her piece. "We've known each other for a lotta years now and you never once made a move on me. Not once, I would have remembered. Then Bill Compton walked into the bar and sat in my section."

Sookie breathed in deep, pushing aside the many mistakes she had made with trusting Bill. She should have known better. Hell, had Bill been anything but a vampire it would have been easy to remember not to trust only his words. The Southern Civil War solider was still painful reminder that your trust can be misplaced. Especially when it came to something has breakable as your own heart. Downright irritating that his betrayal with his Maker made Sookie second guess her own judgment.

Sookie sighed, scrubbing her nose and forehead with the back of her hand. "You only wanted me when other Supes started to sniff around. That ain't love, Sam. That makes you a game player."

"Oh, and Eric doesn't play games. Where is he tonight?" Sam deflected his lack of action.

"Eric has been honest with me since day one. You can't say the same." Sookie shook her head. All those years of Sam knowing about Sookie's _gift,_ he never once deemed her trustworthy enough to share his own _otherness_.

She huffed in annoyance at the thought but resolved herself to think about their inevitable reality in parting ways. "I guess we can't go back to being friends, even though I'd like that. This may be too hard for you." She pointed her hand back and forth between them. "Us working together."

"What? You would quit the bar? Just like that? No Sookie, you always have a job at my place. Always." Sam ran his hands through his red brownish hair and blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry, okay. I guess I saw this playing out differently. Very differently." He added quietly.

Sam kicked the dirt with the toe of his boot. The old brown leather had worn deep creases through the arch. His worn blue jeans hid the remaining structure as the dust settled around his feet.

"Look it's late." He massaged his own neck. The muscles and tendons were strained, and they seemed to be getting tighter now that their talk was nearing the end. Or at least Sookie hoped it was ending, she couldn't shake the need to get out of that dark backwoods parking lot. It was dark enough to feel like someone was watching them. Waiting.

"Look, Cher. I am here for you. I always will be, even if it's just as your friend." Sam gave a heartfelt smile.

Sookie beamed back, she knew it hurt him to stay that. His thoughts all but confirmed that to her. But she couldn't pretend to find and keep feelings that weren't there. Sookie wanted real passion in her life, a connection. Not just the convenience of working at the same place and serving the same judgmental people day in and day out. It was tantamount to a dream crusher in her eyes.

After everything she had endured, her telepathy, loved ones dying, and her uncle. Even Bill and his whole mess of bullshit that came with him. Sookie figured true love in her life would be a welcome reward, if she could gather the courage to tell Mr. Eric Northman.

Looking back over her life. Sookie knew she wanted something different, something more. She was more now, she was different. "That's real good Sam. I need reliable friends in my life, it would break my heart not to count you among them."

A low whistle rang through the darkness, causing Sam to gasp in surprise. Sookie jerked her head around to where she thought the noise originated from. She was just as startled by the strange sound and for a moment Sookie thought she caught a snarly brain signature close by.

But in the darkened woods, she saw nothing.

"That was weird." Sookie half laughed, turning back to Sam. She saw him convulse once, twice, and fall to the ground. Still as a stone, he landed on his back with a sharp crack. Then nothing.

No other movement.

Sam's soft blue eyes wide open as they vacantly peered past her, the stare of death that she had seen so many times over the last few years etched deep in his dilated pupils. He was no longer breathing as he laid in the golden lamp light, the red and yellow autumn leaves surrounded him and just beyond the ominous black night. A dark red stain appeared over his heart, slowly spreading out and dampened his brown buttoned flannel shirt.

"Sam!" Sookie screamed.

"Sam!" She started to sob.

No, no, no.

Not her boss, her friend.

What could she do?

What can she do?

Sookie dropped to her knees, putting her hands against the bloody wound of his chest in an effort to stop the blood and will Sam back to life. That would work right? What she wouldn't give to have healing powers instead of telepathy at that very moment.

"Somebody help! Help! Sa-Sam's been shot!" She hollered into the night air.

Another low whistle blew through the darkened woods, grazing Sookie's shoulder. She cried out as the bullet bit through her flesh. She sent out a wordless prayer that she wouldn't die tonight. She had so much to live for.

Eric.

She needed to come clean, tell him that she loved him and let him react however he would. Even if it meant her life in servitude to him. Although, truth be told, she didn't believe Eric operated like that, she had grown up since Bill's unfaithfulness and schemes to see the truth about Eric.

If she were being honest with herself, Sookie knew she placed more faith in Eric than Bill. Eric seemed to be on a level that Bill never was. Look up a picture of a devious vampire in the dictionary and Bill's picture was there, not Eric's.

Although imaging his come hither fingers toward that white fur covered bed was a memory Sookie could die happy with. Amazing all the random thoughts that happen in a split second when you are facing your own mortality.

Sookie collapsed next to her now dead friend. Hoping she could use his body as a shield for any other attacks. She groaned when her uninjured hand grasped her shoulder wound.

Sookie could no longer feel Sam's brain signature, his body was the only tangible piece of him that remained on Earth. That's how she knew he was truly dead and gone.

Arlene came bursting out of Merlotte's back door, annoyed as a mother hen to see her chicks misbehaving.

"Sookie, what in blazes is going on?" Arlene stopped dead in her black slip resistant shoes, taking notice of Sookie and Sam for the first time. "Oh my God, Sam?" Arlene whispered as her hands covered her mouth in shock.

"Is, is he-."

"Run! There's someone out here shooting at us. I don't know where they are. Call the police!" Sookie had to get Arlene out of the line of fire, she wouldn't have been able to stand another friend being killed by a stray bullet.

She readjusted herself deeper against Sam. A burning pain ripped up her shoulder across her collar bone. Blood was flowing down her arm and dripped off her elbow. Her sight went hazy, Sookie wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or seeing Sam murdered before her eyes.

Trying to take her mind off the pain, she cast her mental net wide. Hoping to catch the killer. There was a blip, right on the furthest reaches of her mind.

Blackberry thicket was the only way Sookie could think of to describe the pattern. It was a Supe, although not a full shifter.

Something else.

 _"…_ _get outta here…no good rotten twoey's…shouldn't have shot the girl…fear…vampire…coming…"_

The person's thoughts were projecting feelings of regret, anger and pain. Combined with the words that displayed like closed captioning on TV. How odd to have both. Most folks were one or the other, depending on their mood.

Sookie could no longer sense the murderer. After all, this person had meant to kill Sam. Kill him because of what he was. A shifter.

Sookie started to shutter, relieved that the killer didn't know she was a telepath. Reassured that for the time being, they were leaving and not coming closer to where she lay and finish her off.

Her teeth began to chatter like a cold front had just rolled in Northern Louisiana. Why was she cold? It could be that she was lying on the cold ground. It was close to ten at night. She was shivering harder, uncontrollably so. She was having a hard time focusing on anything.

 _Maybe if I shut my eyes for a minute, I'll be able to think clearly. By then maybe…_

"Sookie!"

Eric's worried face filled her blurred sight. His blond hair glinting gold from the ambient light of the bar and the moon. He was other worldly to her. His masculine features and chiseled lips. She blinked a few times and smiled up at him. Happiness filled her.

He was here.

Her Eric was here.

"Eric." Sookie's voice was hoarse from crying and screaming. "Sam, S-Sam's dead. They killed him. They killed him for what, for what he was. Th-they probably want to kill me t-too." She shook harder as more tears fell down her checks. The coppery smell of blood thick in the air made her nauseous.

Eric picked Sookie up bridal style and walked away from Sam's body. Holding her close to his chest, he started humming a low soothing tune. She jerked in his hold, fear crawling up her spine in urgency.

"No, Eric! They'll kill-kill you too. Get away from here, please! Can't, c-can't lose you. I can't." She was weeping into his neck while gripping his black muscle shirt fiercely with her uninjured hand.

"Lover, no. Shh. I will always be here with you. Nothing will happen to me." Eric rocked her gently as another flood of molten tears flowed down the surface of her face. The wind chilling the wet streams dry in a look that Sookie thought was unbecoming of a Lady. But at that moment, she was more concerned with getting the man she loved out of danger.

Eric kissed her hair in the privacy of the tree line, allowing Sookie to relax against his lean sculpted body. This felt so right, minus the agony of her upper arm. Sookie felt that she was right where she needed to be. His embrace.

The shaking subsided as her breathing became more even. Being in Eric's arms made her feel safe and cherished. She knew without a doubt, he would protect her. He could protect her, better than anyone before ever had. Sookie simply had to show her trust in Eric.

Sirens blared in the background breaking their comfortable cocoon.

The sounds kicked something inside of Sookie to remember what Eric had just said.

 _Lover? He called me, lover?_

She pushed away to see Eric's intent blue eyes on hers, "You called me lover? Why?" She heard the pleading but it could not be helped. She was fearful and hopeful of his answer.

"Because that is what you will be to me _again._ This time, however, I will remember every curve of your body." Eric was dead serious even as his eyes flashed with lust. Blushing, Sookie felt a pang of disappointment.

For a second she hoped he had remembered their time together. His answer spoke volumes, of course she knew they would be two sides of the same coin in bed together but she really wished for their emotional connection to return. Sookie guessed that was something she would trust to come back with time.

Sookie winced adjusting to get comfortable in his arms. "First we must see to your wounds." Eric bit into his wrist without hesitation and offered his ancient healing blood to Sookie.

She grabbed a hold of his arm without so much as a protest and looked deep in his eyes as she drank. Sookie was going to show her faith in Eric. She was going to trust herself to be honest and open. Allowing Eric to be the same with her, even if it took him longer to trust her.

That is what people in love do for each other, after all. Sookie was excited at the prospect of peeling back the layers that the real Eric Northman hid behind.

Eric groaned as she continued to lap at his offered blood. His teal blues eyes brightened and then the pupils dilated in pleasure as Sookie continued to drink. Her shoulder was mending itself back together at the time his wound was closing. Sookie released him. But not before leaving a kiss of thanks on his cooled skin.

"Thank you, Eric." Sookie grinned up at him. Then licked her lips, savoring the blood that was left in the corner of her mouth. Cool and delicious, as if she had licked a melting ice cube.

"Allow me." Eric leaned down and put his mouth her the side of hers, lightly licking the corner before fully kissing Sookie on the mouth. She moaned against his lips and Eric took the invitation to caress his tongue with hers.

After another few intense blissful moments, Eric pulled away with some reluctance. "I could feel your anger. I decided to come to you when I was struck with your fear and pain. It was…shocking. I flew to you as fast as I could."

"I'm glad you did." Sookie felt a few minds getting closer and she tensed up as she looked past Eric. His fangs were still out, only now Eric hissed loudly in the direction of the intruders. Sending a clear warning for all those to be of care in the presence of a predator.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Where in hell are ya? Sookie!" Andy Bellefleur's voice rang through the thick trees and autumn leaves. Sookie breathed, knowing they had a long night ahead of them. At least she had Eric by her side.

Sobering to the fact of what was happening around them. Sookie reminded herself that her boss, her friend was dead. Sam lay motionless from the killer's bullet when only a few minutes before he had tried to revive a romantic relationship with her. If given the chance would she have gone back and said yes to his advances?

No. They were not right for each other. Sookie was sure that given time, Sam would have found a true match for himself. Someone made for him, just like she had found with Eric.

Now, though, Sam deserved justice. They needed to find this killer and stop them from hurting anyone else. Sookie would defend Sam's dignity. If their places had been reversed, her friend would do no less for her.

Squaring her now fully healed shoulders in determination, she spoke to Eric.

"Come on," Sookie whispered bringing Eric's darkening teal blue eyes back to her face. "I need to tell Andy what I saw. And then. I-." She swallowed. "-I want to stay with you tonight. Is that okay?"

Why was this so difficult? Sookie wondered nervously. They had shared so much a week ago, had Eric retained those memories she had no doubt that she would have spent every night with Eric for the rest of her life. Now, she waited with an unease in her chest that Eric would deny her when she was feeling vulnerable.

"I would not have it any other way." Eric smiled gently, then took her hand to place a kiss on the back of her palm. He kept a tight grip on her in his arms. Not yet wanting to be parted from her. "You need rest after everything that has happened this evening. Give your statement to the human Sheriff and then we will be on our way."

 _ **Reviews feed the muse :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SVM universe, Charlaine Harris does and opened my eyes to a world and characters I never knew existed. She forever has my thanks. Now, to rearrange the cosmos. No copyright infringement intended._**

 **Chapter 2**

After giving her statement to Andy and Kendra about what had transpired in causing Sam Merlotte's death. Sookie was exhausted. Her mind fatigued to a point that she found it difficult to keep her eyes open. She saw the Coroner finish carefully placing Sam's body onto a gurney. Covering him reverently in a thick white sheet.

The strain on her shields was hitting a crucial level. Sookie was worn raw. Had it not been for Eric keeping a tight hold on her waist and hand Sookie knew for sure that the assault of all unwelcomed thoughts from those around her would give her a stage four migraine.

She was barely hanging. As if sensing her weariness, Eric picked her up once more and held her tightly to his body in a bridal carry. Sookie didn't protest but had no strength left to even cling to his neck. She nestled into his chest and sighed thankful to be right where she had longed to be for the last week.

Seeing someone close to you die before your eyes is something Sookie never wanted to witness again. But she wouldn't hold her breath that this was the last time. This world was dark and dangerous, always had been. Always will be. She was tired of reacting to the barriers in her path. She planned on living a full and happy life, which to her mind would include a certain vampire Viking Sheriff.

Smiling at her own assertiveness, Sookie closed her eyes as the wind blew around them. Eric had taken flight out of the dense Merlotte's bar woods but Sookie was just too out of it to care and fell head first to the peaceful blackness of sleep.

Sookie awoke in Eric's Corvette. The buttery soft leather was warm under her bare legs. She groaned when she looked to confirm that she was still wearing her blood speckled bar uniform. It was Sam's blood she wore, trying in vain to stop the bleeding and restore Sam's life.

A whirring of the large garage door forced her back to the present. She was with Eric and he was taking her someplace safe. His home. She had vaguely remembered his quiet words against her hair as he placed her in the bucket seat of his sports car. A black SUV of some sort was also in the large garage, which was organized very neatly. Sookie turned to see Eric, who waited patiently in the driver's seat for her to take in their surroundings.

"We are here. Wait a moment." Eric spoke to Sookie before getting out of the low sports car. He was around the shiny red car in a flash and opened the passenger side door to help her out. She stood, meeting the ocean blue depths of his eyes. They stood for a moment just looking at one another. Almost meeting for the first time in comfortable silence. Eric smirked and squeezed her hand as they moved to a door, which Sookie presumed was the admission to the home itself.

The entrance to the house had a high tech security system including a keypad and a black screen above. Stepping up to the sanctuary door lock, Eric entered the code and then pressed his thumb to the shiny black glass plate. The light on the apparatus flashed from red to green, allowing Eric to turn the handle to open the way into the fortress.

"Welcome to my home, Sookie. Please come in." Eric smiled warmly.

It was nice. Eric gave me the same tender feelings I had for him when he stayed with me. Perhaps even before that.

The thick white door opened into a short hallway painted in crisp grey walls, with beautiful moldings. A few steps later we had arrived in the kitchen.

Not just any old kitchen that Sookie had seen around her small town her whole life. No, this was a Chef's dream kitchen. White shaker cupboards and dark hardwood floors spanned as far as the eye could see. Exposed beams held the ceiling at a vaulted angle, complementing the flooring exquisitely. Crystal and silver chandeliers made the room gleam with invitation, showcasing the café style appliances. Cool white marble countertops were the icing on the expensive cake that Sookie saw.

This was the kitchen Sookie never knew she wanted until she was standing near a seven burner Viking stove. She could imagine cooking with the copper pots hanging from over the island. Brewing delicious coffee in what looked like a small robot. Sookie was sure that it could not only make a hot beverage, but also balance your check book and clean your car.

Incredible.

Eric took in her response to the kitchen. "Do you find issue with this room?"

Sookie looked back to her tall blond drink of water. "Not at all. It is stunning." Sookie spoke in awe.

Eric smirked and nodded in what Sookie thought was satisfaction and gently guided her to the next room.

Well actually, Eric paraded her past three extremely large glass windows that gave off a reflection of the indoors. Slightly frustrating since she couldn't quite make out the outdoor area well. Sookie shrugged, since she was staying the night, she assumed she would be able to see more of the view tomorrow.

An elegant dining room was next, decorated in classic white, chrome and glass with touches of cobalt blue accents. Taking two steps up, the couple entered a great living area. It was a grand room. The fireplace was faced with wide pale stones, extending high into the rafters of another glorious vaulted ceiling. Allowing the dramatic heat source to be the focal point of the room.

If Sookie described the kitchen as spotless and organized, the living room was the jewel of Eric's home. No doubt the daylight endorsed the space to glint and preen to its heart's desire. Sapphire blue walls were contained by more bright white moldings. The hard wood floors had also stretched their worn look to here. Rugs under the seating areas and in front of the fireplace were thick and cushy.

Comfortable.

Something Sookie couldn't wait to step out of her non-slip tennis shoes and onto what was sure to be a delightful plush cloud. Maybe tomorrow.

Artifacts of Viking weapons and brightly colored paintings hung on the walls. Sookie was sure that a few of them were from great Masters of old. She didn't know much about art, but heck, everyone knew a Van Gough when you saw it. The swirls of color and the thick texture made Sookie realize, this was probably an original.

Eric's home was precise and exquisite. Just like the vampire. Sookie had been so nervous to see where Eric spent his resting hours. But this felt and looked like him. What would his bedroom be like?

 _Don't get ahead of yourself!_ Sookie scolded her wayward thought.

"This is amazing Eric. How long have you lived here." Sookie asked.

"Four years. My home is known to only Pam and a housekeeper who comes once a week." Eric replied. He stopped in front of the tall fireplace and gazed at the large broadsword that hung above as if by magic. He looked good standing there. A warrior facing his weapon in a time of peace. The image sent goosebumps down Sookie's arms.

Eric turned to face Sookie, squeezing her small waist in his large hands but not pushing any further. "And now you, my Sookie." His blue eyes held a vulnerability and hope, while examining her reaction to his words.

Sookie's eyes widened in alarm. "I would never tell anyone about your home Eric, I swear!"

This was a big responsibility. Eric's safe house, his home, it could be compromised if she opened her big mouth. Not that she would. Sookie might have said other things about Eric before tonight, but never about his location. There were far too many crazies in the world. This level of trust from him was beyond what she imagined Eric capable.

"I know this." Eric gave her a smile that turned confused when his eyebrows knit together. "This feels…right. You being in my home." Sookie opened her mouth to confirm that he had said something like that to her before, but he stopped her words with his finger and shook his head in the negative.

"Lover, you have had a long night. Please allow me to watch over you. Care for you." Eric was earnest in his request. Finding she could not deny him much at the moment, Sookie bobbed her head once in return. She was grateful that he wanted to care for her, this magnificent vampire who bowed to no one. Wanted to make her feel safe.

Sookie had always prided herself on being a strong Southern woman. After all the name calling and bullying she had been subjected to in her life, Sookie was mindful not to let anyone catch her in a moment of weakness. She recognized that not trusting anyone was no way to live, but what choice did she have?

Heck, even her Gran had leaned on her Granddaddy. They were married and shared everything, a home, children, a social church group. It was their relationship that made Sookie hope that one day she could find her own true love.

Eric led her to the staircase. The steps winded around the circular entry as another wave of exhaustion hit Sookie full force. She was ready to pass out and forget the terrible events that had happened just a few hours before. As if sensing her fatigue, Eric scooped Sookie up and carried her Rhett Butler style up the grand staircase.

Sookie sighed and leaned her head against Eric's shoulder.

At the top of the stairs, Eric took four strides through the landing. The uncluttered space was filled with lavish white sofas and soft looking chairs facing a beautifully carved entertainment center. Not pausing for a moment, Eric carried her past the stylish sitting area to archway of another room and unlatched the closed double doors.

Eric glided inside to an enormous room carpeted in a light hue. A high platform bed was staged in the middle of the room.

Was this Eric's bedroom?

The show stopping King sized bed was covered in heavy furs and crisp white linens. Eric passed the bed and strode to yet another doorway. Sookie's eyelids fought to stay alert, the night was weighing her down by the second. Causing her to begin drifting off to sleep.

The light flicked on above Sookie, making her lids flick open and take in her surroundings. She was in another flawlessly designed bathroom. Easing her onto the counter, Eric began untying her tennis shoes and removing her socks.

"I'll help you stand." Eric spoke softly.

"Why?"

"So that I can get these clothes off of you and help you shower. After which I will put you to bed." His resolve and earnest blue eyes were not to be denied. What was more alarming was the tone. Gone was the lust soaked voice and open gawking of her soon to be naked form.

 _Oh my God. Eric is caring for me._

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock. He had said he wanted to care for her, but until now she really hadn't believed him.

"What?" Eric frowned.

Sookie blinked a few times. "I just, you, ah, caught me off guard. Is all."

"You think so little of me that I would take advantage of you. Now, when you have had such a trying evening." His frown deepened, making a _v_ appear between his brows. Sookie felt bad for a moment for reacting so badly to his offer. Distracting herself and him, she leaned forward and kissed the ruffled soft skin.

Eric closed his eyes when Sookie pulled away, the tension now eased.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'll try not to jump to conclusions from now on. A shower sounds good, thanks." She gave him a little smile.

Eric blew out a slow breath and helped Sookie to her bare feet. The stone floor beneath her was smooth and remarkably soft. How could a rock have felt this way?

 _Because it costs more than your whole life._

Eric made quick work of starting the shower, allowing the water warm. Returning to Sookie, he slowly undressed her. Not one leer, his face was passive as he stuck to his task of taking her clothing gently from her body. Once she was nude, he led her to the great glass shower. Quickly stripped his own clothing and stepped inside behind her.

The water poured over Sookie's hair for a minute and she groaned in relief.

What a night.

This morning Sookie would have never guessed that her day would have ended in Eric's shower. She was horrified over Sam's death. An image of him collapsing like a stone in the dark would probably never leave her. Sookie shuttered at how close she came to being another victim of the shooter.

Eric began to shampoo, condition and then wash her body with heavenly smelling soaps. Sookie was grateful to God for allowing this time with Eric. Her Eric, this last week had been awful. Not knowing what to do and living with the memory of their love. Not a word from Eric other than to show up with a lovely cranberry coat. It had been not enough for her.

Not that Sookie cared about his money or what it could be her. As if. Sookie was interested in seeing how Eric kept his heart under lock and key, she knew how he felt and yet he kept her guessing with the rouse of sex only in their future.

 _Oh Eric, they had been so much more._

Eric caressed his finger down her check slowly, his eyes full of concern and longing. He was letting her know without words that he valued her for more than just her body.

 _This was different._ Sookie thought.

Before he had lost his memories, Sookie was sure that Eric was incapable of any emotion other than desire and anger. Now, after experiencing his open heart. Sookie knew she had missed the many layers that made up Eric Northman.

The shower was over all too soon and Sookie mourned the loss of Eric's hands on her skin. She was in no place to act on her wants with Eric. His touch was a soothing balm to her shaken life. Stepping out, Eric wrapped a towel around his hips. Too quickly that Sookie only caught a brief view of Eric's ass. He returned to her, opening another large white towel for Sookie. Sookie watched him as he dried her off in a leisurely pace. Eric turned back to the counter to hand Sookie a black V-neck t-shirt. It was large for her and smelled like him.

"You need rest, come, my Sookie." Eric laced his fingers with hers and led her out of the bathroom. The bed beckoned her in all its Viking finery. Her Eric slept here. Sookie slid between the cool sheets and snuggled against a soft pillows.

Eric stood over Sookie, watching every move as her small frame made a cozy place in his bed. In his heart. His chest ached with an unknown longing. Momentarily uncomfortable with the feelings Sookie was stirred within him, he imagined more of what they had started in Dallas when she had sipped his blood.

Pure fucking heaven when his blood danced in her veins that night, and so many other that followed.

When she had been injured by those fucking F.O.T.S. bastards and he had cradled Sookie to him in that elevator. If Eric could have stopped her crying he would have, no other woman made him fidget emotionally the way she did.

And then. Ah, yes. Sookie in a very small pair of panties. Eric slipping a finger into her tight pussy. Sucking at her nipples, making his way into every part of her. Yes, his plans had been moving right along to making her _his,_ until Bubba had appeared from Odin knew where and ruined his opportunity to bed Sookie.

"Eric, will you stay with me?" Sookie asked in a low tone.

Eric discarded his towel and eased on the bed without hesitation. He sided up to Sookie's back, inhaling her clean, damp hair and rubbing his nose along her neck under her ear.

"Can you stay here? It is safe?" She felt him smile against her skin. Sookie would have eased him about not tickling her if she hadn't been so exhausted. Eric's gift was always finding a way into her personal space, especially when it was unwelcome. Tonight she felt safe and cherished in his protective arms.

"Yes, this is my chamber. It is light tight."

"Kay," Sookie's lids were heavy again. The fight to oblivion was being lost. "Night Eric, hmm, thank you."

A quiet snore escaped her lips and Eric whispered. "Don't thank me, lover." After a longer moment, he added. "Just stay with me."

 ** _(A/N) Thank you all for your comments and encouragement. I love reading all of your impressions of the story and my Sookie and Eric. I admit, my life has been a bit insane as of late. But rest assured, many an update on many-a-story are coming your way. Thank you for sticking it out with me. In the next few chapters, be on the lookout for Eric's Point of View. He may be less of the kind hearted scamp we've seen so far. ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SVM universe, Charlaine Harris does and opened my eyes to a world and characters I never knew existed. She forever has my thanks. Now, to rearrange the cosmos. No copyright infringement intended._**

 **Chapter 3**

"What else have I fucking missed?" Eric growled at Pam.

A week ago he had awoken in tiny confinement of a sleeping space, where Bill fucking Compton's smell still lingered.

 _What the hell?_

Had been Eric's first thought upon rising. One moment he was in his office, the next rising from under Sookie Stackhouse's floorboards.

Eric prided himself on being ten steps ahead of the game, and in his violent world, he needed the distance for any and all errors. Lifting the trapdoor, Eric opened the closet door and was standing in a young girl's bedroom which smelt of Sookie.

But how?

Eric was disoriented, for the first time since he first rose as vampire.

The door had opened and Eric whirled around, completely dismayed that he had not sensed the appearance of the intruder to this unknown space. He would get his fucking answers now or the blood bag would be his first meal of the night.

What if Sookie had been kept here for fuck only knew what reason. Perhaps she was being tortured or imprisoned to get his cooperation with fucking Hallow and her piece of shit coven followers.

Fangs bared he hissed, making the blonde girl jump back in surprise.

Not unknown girl, Sookie. She wasn't hurt, not captured. He perused her beautiful body once more. Ready to pull her tight against him as he inspected the rest of her home. Just in case. Explains why the bedroom smells like Sookie.

 _You are in her home asshole, whose scent did you expect?_

Another smell lingered in Sookie. His blood. Not a news flash, Eric knew that his blood was present inside his woman. But, no, his essence was stronger now. Very close to forming a bond. Maybe another sip or two is all she would need to solidify her new status.

 _How the fuck did this happen? Witchcraft? Sookie wouldn't manipulate him like this, would she?_

"Eric." She whispered, her big eyes round and full of fear. Eric would have sworn that not a moment before she entered, his tie to Sookie spoke of pleased anticipation to his rising. Eric briefly searched the feelings that were now flowing from Sookie.

Wariness and grief.

 _Why is she so hopeless? Why do I care? When did she drink more of my blood?_

"Sookie, how did I get here?" Eric demanded.

Eric blinked away last week's problems with his soon to be human. Sookie was _his_. Pam had confirmed to him that Sookie and he were now lovers while she kept him out of sight during his cursed time. She had fought bravely and protected him during the Witch War. A debt he could never begin to repay.

Anyone else would have taken the opportunity to drain him and then leave his dying corpse for the dawn. Not Sookie, no, her self-preservation skills were horrendous. He was a memoryless thousand year old vampire and she still fucking took him in!

This would not do.

Not anymore.

First he needed to finish the Area 5 business and then he was off to see his savior.

Focusing his attention back to Pam, Eric refocused on her written reports.

"…research shows he is an assassin, as you suspected, Master. The question is, who hired him and why is he here." Pam questioned Eric.

"I am sure we will find out soon. He is to be watched, let our people know. Whatever that fucker is looking for will lead us to his master." Eric pushed his chair back from his desk. "Now, if that is all." Eric stood and circled to the front of large wooden counter, passing Pam without another glance.

"Master, there have also been reports of varies Shifters and Were's turning up maimed and dead throughout Louisiana. The shooter, or shooters seem to be traveling straight to us. Last report was Were-fox injured but recovering from the Natchitoches area. Before that, there have been incidents in Leesville, Sulphur, Crowley, Baton Rouge and New Orleans."

Eric turned back to his child.

"Were these Shifter's or Were's high ranking?" Eric asked. Perhaps someone was taking out the power structure from within before the Were's announced themselves.

Would not be the first time. However, this executioner was sloppy. An amateur with a vendetta, no doubt. But who? A vampire? No, why use a gun when a message through a few well-placed drainings would be more than enough.

"Nothing was listed in the report. But the packs are concerned that their civilians are being persecuted."

"And what do the Pack's wish _us_ to do about it." Eric was curious but could feel favors being piled up from the packs. He would certainly collect. Having the gratitude of Were's and Shifter's for ending a killer's rampage was a tremendous bargaining chip.

Pam arched a brow, "Right now, they wish the menace to be stopped, apprehended and a trial though their system will be publically held. Examples must be made." Pam's fangs snapped down as she smiled her blood-thirsty grin.

Oh, how he loved his child's tenacity. She would be the perfect vampire to track this killer if he didn't need her here now as his second.

"Indeed." Eric agreed.

The hunt and the thrill of a new mystery. Right now Eric was more curious about his own mystery. A missing week of time, spent at Sookie's farmhouse. In her arms, her bed. His quest to make her his lover had been shrewdly taken from him.

Well, he would take her again and this time he would fucking remember.

Eric's hands clenched into fists. _Fucking Witches!_

"Alert all underlings in the area to be vigilant. If I find that a vampire is responsible and now attempting to hide in my area, I will eviscerate them. Fuck what the Packs want!" Eric seethed.

Pam nodded and bowed her head in submission. "It will be done, Master."

Sending pride to his progeny, he turned away from her. Opening his office door Eric stepped into the hall, walking towards the back exit of his bar. His child had done well while he was cursed. Pam had handled the business of the Area 5 without as much as a hiccup. Even the Queen had been unaware of the events until after he had regained himself.

And now that he was surmised of the past events, Eric could move forward with his plans.

First stop, Sookie Stackhouse.

Looking up at the twinkling stars in the black velvet night, Eric rose from the ground, starting his journey to the small hick town just north of Shreveport. Eric had been monitoring the tie with Sookie all week. It had become noticeably stronger since he had a woken in her home. They had obviously shared more blood and were well on the way to bonding.

Eric wondered if Sookie was aware of how much closer she was to being _his_. She had her recollections of the last week, she must have known some details of what his memoryless self was up to. It was possible that while cursed and still vampire. His stripped version of himself was manipulating Sookie to bond?

Eric shook his head at the thought. No, some traits were soul deep. His ethics and moral compass were in there, even if he could not recall that last millennia of his life. So many questions that needed answers.

Either way, Eric was claiming what was his. Tonight. Sookie belonged with him. Too many Supernaturals had seen them together, smelt their tie, given off comments and long looks. Even without the knowledge, Eric was sure the same thing had happened when he was without his memory.

Eric was determined to stop the speculation tonight. Exhaling uselessly in the cold wind, Eric geared up for the inevitable fight ahead. Sookie would contest his claim.

The idea was arduous and exhilarating. Could she not see reason and learn that his protection would keep her safe and alive?

Infuriating, stubborn woman.

Fear crawled up his spine, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

 _Sookie._

Phantom pain laced through his shoulder. She was being attacked. Fear from her then the initial sting screaming in agony, followed by a deep crippling sorrow.

Eric was frantic as he pushed himself harder. He had been closing in on her location before the occurrence, but now he moved at his top vampire speed to protect his woman. His lover.

 _I am coming Sookie._

 _Hours later…_

Sookie is snuggled into my side. Her left arm hugging my larger frame to her curved one. She is sweet and warm, smelling strongly of all things Sookie. Honey, sunshine in a summer breeze.

Inhaling her golden hair once more, Eric relaxed further into the mattress with his soon to be lover. Sookie has been passed out for a while now, the night had certainly taken its toll on the young telepath.

The death of Sam Merlotte was nothing more than a nuisance to Eric. The Shifter had been seeking Sookie to be his, but from everything Eric had gleaned from the small town, she never returned Merlotte's affections. The bigger problem was that Sookie could have been the one lying dead in that fucking parking lot. The image sent cold dread through his un-beating chest.

Eric rubbed it without understanding why the invisible ache needled him so. Sookie stirred a moment and then burrowed deeper into his muscled chest and arm. Eric smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. This shooter was a fucking menace. He would not lose her, not when Eric was just beginning to discover who Sookie was to him.

She was a gift from the gods.

Fuck!

He rubbed his face in disgust, when did he think such flowery bullshit!

Never, fucking never.

Eric decided he needed to get up, be productive before the dawn claimed him. Sliding his arm from Sookie, he eased away from her and stood over her. A v between her eyebrows formed again, Sookie's arm reached where he had laid but a moment ago. Not finding him, the appendage wrapped itself around her knees as she drew up her legs to her chest. Sookie was curled into a protective ball.

"I won't be long lover, rest now." Eric spoke, watching in fascination as Sookie visibly relaxed her position and slid into a deeper sleep.

Eric rubbed the ache in his chest once more at the knowledge that his words had eased Sookie. Before he did something foolish like wake her and make love to her, Eric turned on his heel and headed downstairs to his living room.

While the human police had questioned Sookie, Eric had called Pam and Chow to track the killer from where he had sensed a presence in the woods. The wind had shifted as he approached Sookie's location. He was sure that the asshole had smelled him and fled. Good thing too. Eric would have loved to make an example to his area and what it means to fuck with anything he had declared his.

And Sookie was his.

Eric had the presence and danger factor going for him, however it never hurt now and again to show his dominance over any possible usurpers. Those acts guaranteed additional quiet for another century.

"Thanks for taking the time to join us." Pam spoke sarcastically as Eric strode into the room. She had a deep frown in place on her youthful face as she continued using a lint roller on her latest designer ensemble.

"This was a one of a kind from the Spring Collection, Eric. I look forward to putting a dent in your accounts."

Eric growled at the insubordination. He could give a fuck if Pam was in the nude as long as she reported back what he needed to know.

"Where the fuck is the shooter?" Eric spat.

Pam stood straighter, dropping her arm with the sticky wand to her side. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked Eric over. His reaction confused her. Sookie was a valued breather telepath and her friend, Eric's reaction was one of possession.

Chow had been leaning against the great stone mantle of the fireplace before Eric thundered into the room. He set upright, stock still, hoping he wouldn't lose his head this night at the hands of his Sheriff.

Pam bowed her head before relaying her findings. "Master, the perpetrator was long gone when we arrived. The scent indicated an older female. I would say mid to late forties." Pam spared a glance at Chow. "She headed north toward a back road where her scent was no more. Fresh tire track suggest she had a car waiting."

"We have her scent now, Master." Chow spoke up. "If she appears, we will know and can apprehend her for your justice." Chow bowed his head to match Pam's stance.

"That's it!" Eric seethed. "When the bitch shows up again it could be to finish Sookie off! What the fuck is happening. Your Sheriff demands that you track and bring this piece of shit to me and all I have are excuses." Eric roared, his fury spiraling out of control.

"Get the fuck out, both of you!" Pam and Chow recognized the danger they were in. An ancient's pet almost killed and no one is currently held accountable meant that everyone would feel Eric's wrath until the killer was caught.

After his underling and Child had left, Eric did his best to rein in his fury at the maddening situation he was currently in. Eric recognized that he was out of his element, at that notion pissed him off further. Ever since he had met his beautiful Sookie, the world seemed to tilt out of his control.

 _How to rectify that?_

He chuckled at the absurdity of his thoughts. Ten steps behind is where he would find himself if he didn't watch his back. One more sigh before Eric mounted his staircase, drawn by the intoxicating allure of a stunning girl, a girl he fantasized about for months, now asleep in his bed.

Entering the Master bedroom, he padded over to his fur covered bed, stripped and slid in beside his warm telepath. This felt so right, holding her here. Providing for her security and needs. Eric knew this bubble would pop soon. Sookie was in shock. Seeing death was not something she was used to being a part of on a regular basis.

Wishing not for the first time that he could shield her from the realities of their world. Eric knew that would only hurt her potential as a powerful being. Eric loved Sookie when she was cheeky and stubborn, all she needed was more information to make informed decisions about her life.

Fucking Compton, what a fool he had been not to see Sookie for who she is. His loss and now Eric's gain.

Eric twined their legs together, enjoying the softness of her skin as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. His home was a fortress that no one could enter without some serious artillery, so he knew she was safe when he died for the day. His instincts were screaming to make sure she was flush against him.

If dawn had not be imminent he may have been persuaded to wake her and show her just what she meant to him.

"Later," he chastised himself. She needed time to feel through what the night's events meant. "But soon, my Sookie." Eric kissed her cheek and slipped into his rest for the day. A slight curve of a smile graced his lips as he thought about what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SVM universe, Charlaine Harris does and opened my eyes to a world and characters I never knew existed. She forever has my thanks. Now, to rearrange the cosmos. No copyright infringement intended._**

 **Chapter 4**

Haunted grey blue eyes were locked in a frozen gaze. On her. Sam's mouth was parted slightly as if at any moment he would take a breath or speak. But he could not, never would again. A high wind picked up from nowhere and dissolved his body to ash and dust before her eyes.

"Sam! Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sookie ran through the darkened parking lot after the remains of her boss before tripping on a branch and falling to her knees.

"If I would have known, I could have done something to save him." Sookie sobbed hysterically into her hands. She knew there was nothing that she could have done differently. No magic that could've made someone come back from the dead. No vampire in sight to turn Sam over into a new life. With his thoughts fresh in her mind and his previous warnings to her about vampires, she doubted very much that he would've liked being a vampire.

But he could have continued on.

"When it's my time, that's it." Sam had said with a snap of his fingers one night after closing the bar. Dawn had been discovered only two days earlier and the gruesome reveal had made the patrons and employees of Merlotte's very reflective on their own lives. Death did that to people.

Beside the random words that flowed from their lips from the shock, their minds were vivid rings of chaos. Those times for Sookie always left her with headaches to rival an elephant stampede. She had always called in sick a day or two to avoid the strain on her shields. Since it had been her co-worker's death, she had to suffer through.

Another shot from the woods rang out, startling Sookie from her memory.

 _You're next_.

The snarly voice echoed through the darkness around her.

Sookie's eyes were wide as she jumped to her feet and tried running from the haunting sound. Her legs were working hard against a sudden gust of wind. Time stretched thin and she felt as slow as molasses, unable to go forward no matter how her thighs tried to eat up the distance. Sookie had barely moved two inches when she heard the voice laughing manically at her inability to get away.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sookie screamed and covered her ears in a futile attempt to block the malice of that voice. She dropped and rolled tight into a fetial position. If she couldn't run away, she would try and protect herself as much as she could before the monster ripped her apart.

"Sookie," A gentle male voice called for her.

"Sookie," It was Eric. She knew that sound anywhere. Sookie could've picked him right out of a crowd by is pitch and tone alone. He was looking for her? Oh thank God, he would make this right. Relief swept through her.

"Sookie!"

Sookie's eyes peeled open. Her brow furrowed as she blinked the fuzziness of her nightmare away and tried to figure out where in the hell she was. Eric was leaning over her, his body pressed close, they were in his bed.

 _That's right_ , _he took care of me last night. In the aftermath of... don't go there._

Eric's face came into focus as Sookie sucked in breath after deep breath to calm the terror from the fading images out of her mind and back behind her shields. He stroked her cheek with his fingers as if he knew his touch would help relax her faster.

It did.

"There you are lover, nothing more than a dream. You are safe with me." Eric soothed. His masculine smell was another welcomed reminder that he was very real. Yes, she was safe here in Eric's home, in his bed. Her guardian angel beautiful and ferocious, the perfect combination a girl needed to gather her wits about her.

Sookie exhaled one last time, her pulse had finally taken the hint and slowed down to a reasonable pace.

"You came for me." Sookie spoke still raw from the nightmare as tried to recall all the details of the fading dream.

"I always will." Eric promised as he leaned down the last few inches that separated them to brush his cool lips against hers.

Her skin tingled from Eric's touch, an electric jolt that went straight down to her toes. Threading her fingers through his long hair, she brought him flush against her.

God, she missed Eric. Only one week of not having the love they had recently discovered was killing her. She missed the cool flavor of his mouth as it tangled with her warm tongue. The way his strong hands curved possessively over her hips, was simply divine.

Sookie sighed, leaving the opening Eric needed to deepen their kiss. It would be so easy to start pulling at his clothes and stripping off her own. She wanted too. They could be everything tonight that she had missed this last week.

Her hand slid across Eric's well-defined muscles of his shoulder. His skin was cool, but not cold. Like the underside of her pillow in summer. Completely refreshing.

Heaven help her, but Sookie was looking for some much needed revitalizing from Eric this very moment.

As her naughty hands traveled down the cool, firm skin of his back, Eric took the opportunity to nudge her willing thighs apart. He began a tantalizing dance of his cock thrusting against her, the thin lace of her panties acting as the only barrier.

 _Yes._

 _Yes, yes, yes!_

Eric moaned against her mouth. "I have to taste you, Sookie. I have thought of nothing else for months." Eric spoke against her jaw as he started to work his way down her neck.

 _No._

 _No, no, no._

This was not the Eric she had come to know and love deeply just a few days ago. This was the all-powerful, sexy-as-fuck Eric who would love her and leave her.

"No." Sookie framed Eric's face with her hands to stop his decent. She couldn't continue this with him, not yet. They needed to talk and she needed to spill the beans about their time together. Eric may not appreciate why she was in shock when he awoke the night after the witch war and couldn't recall his memories or why she was so angry.

Eric deserved to know, _everything._ What she expected from him _when_ they made love again.

 _Yes, when_.

Sookie wasn't 100% sure how he would take her news on his missing time with her. But she was pretty sure that Eric would consider a future with her. What kind remained to be seen.

He may have no memories, and she had an advance degree on just how perfect they were together. And God willing, they would be again.

Eric didn't move an inch away, he keep still with an intrigued countenance. "We need to talk about us _before_ we go any further down this road, please." Sookie spoke in earnest.

If Sookie had expected him to be angry about her sudden halt to their sexual activities, he never showed it. In fact, Eric looked relieved. Was Eric pleased that she was sharing with him, instead of shutting him out? To be honest, Sookie knew she was acting out of character at the moment. She should be deflecting his attention, throwing a mega-sized tantrum and railing against him for coming on to her before she was even truly awake.

That _crazy Sookie_ was long gone.

Death had made Sookie realize that she could keep running from the conflicts life presented and settle for a half-life, or she could stare deep into the love of her life's brilliant blues and tell him everything they meant to each other.

Her confidence bolstered a bit more at the last thought. Eric was the love of her life.

If after she laid her heart wide open and Eric decided he wanted no part of her. Well, that would certainly crush her. Not even Bill's calculated betrayal could touch the impending devastation that would be Eric's dismissal of her from his life.

 _Ugh! That hasn't happened. Stop thinking this way!_

At least she would have no regrets for the rest of her days. Sookie would hold her head high in years to come, knowing she had truly fought for them, their relationship, even if he wouldn't.

 _Please don't let him shut me out._

Eric smiled and said, "By all means Sookie, let's talk." Eric stayed exactly where he was, his turgid cock resting against the apex of her thighs. Damn his vampire gifts. No breathing and able to hold any position comfortably until dawn. Sookie blushed as she recalled some positions they had recently shared, and most until the dawn.

Sookie coughed to distract herself. "Um, we, ah. I-uh, I think a bit of distance is needed here, Eric." Sookie could feel the heat of her flush creep down to her knees as Eric gave her an absurdly sexy, knowing smirk. Leaving a quick tender kiss on the corner of her mouth, he stood up from the bed. After untangling himself from her, Eric let the silky sheets slide down revealing his very nude, completely magnificent form. Sookie swallowed as she fought to tear her gaze away from the many _, many_ hard planes of his body.

Snatching back the discarded sheet, she hastily covered her breasts. She couldn't even force herself to be upset that he had undressed her before he had climbed into bed. She _did_ still have her lacy thong in place. Not that that obstacle was much of a deterrent for the Viking vampire. If she recalled correctly, both Eric's were quite taken were her fancy panties. And both seemed to know just how to rip past them.

"Can you, uh. Put on some pants or something. You are very distracting." Sookie smiled, holding her hand just low of her eyes to avoid looking directly at Eric's erection. She was very confident that it was looking right in her direction.

Eric chuckled, murmuring, "As you wish." He turned on his heel and walked to a large wooden dresser on the other side of the bedroom where he pulled out a pair of silk black sleep pants. He bent over to step into them, one foot at a time. Sookie's hand had dropped as she got an eye full of his gorgeous, round backside.

Sookie prayed once more that Eric was open to a relationship with her, if only so she could bite his delicious ass again.

His neck turned sharply to her, smiling his million watt smile. Caught. Dead to rights.

"Sorry." Sookie mumbled, startled that she had been caught.

 _Good job Stackhouse. Tell him to get dressed but continue to ogle him. Just brilliant._

"Don't be, I enjoy that you like my body. I certainly relish the feel of yours." Eric spoke in serious tones that had started playful but he was completely sincere.

Striding back to the bed, he sat facing Sookie waiting patiently for her to speak. Oh, right. She had told him she wanted to talk. Otherwise, she was sure they would each be half way to round two.

"I'm in love with you." Sookie blurted.

Eric's eyebrows rose in surprise to her revelation. Well, if he was pleased that she was talking, he would be ecstatic about her candor.

Sookie held up her hands in way of explanation. "Wait, let me back up. Since we've met, I've been attracted to you. Fought it every step of the way, actually." Shaking her head at her own pig-headedness.

"Why?" Eric demanded.

She shrugged. "What could you have possibly gained from me after one night that a million other girls would give you on the other 364 days of the year?"

"What?" Eric was confused, the tinges of anger colored his tone, his word came across as an accusation.

Sookie closed her eye and breathed out. "Besides my telepathy Eric, what other charms do I have to keep the interest of a thousand year old Viking?" Sookie looked away a moment. Well, she had bared herself. Now what.

"You think so little of yourself." Eric shot off the bed irritably cursing under his breath, he paced at the foot of the grand bed. "You are beautiful. Based solely on our first meeting I absolutely intended to fuck you. You are fearless and witty." Eric stopped and looked her in the eyes. His blue gaze was ice cold. "Your telepathy is irrelevant."

Hesitating a moment while she let that last statement digest, she answered in a skeptical voice. "Oh, come on. You used it as an excuse to find the thief in your bar. Then there was the Dallas fiasco. It's not irrelevant that I would assume you would think of me as some shiny new toy. Covet, play with and then set aside."

Eric strode to her in his obnoxious vampire speed. His face was two inches from hers as he lowered himself, his muscled arms caged Sookie's back against the head board. "How else could I get you back in my domain? You belonged to another. Protocol demanded some _ingenuity_ on my part." Eric paused and then added. "At any time I was within my rights to take you for my own, but I sensed that actively pursuing was not the best way to win you."

Sookie gasped. "Pursuing me? You already were, are telling me that what I have been experiencing up 'til you were cursed by witches was the _watered-down_ Eric approach?" She asked.

That damn lickable eyebrow shot up, making his brow wrinkle in the sexiest way. Wow! That was a mind blower, she would have to sit and recall many things later and see if they matched up. But for now, she accepted his explanation. And in truth, the _old Sookie_ was too scared to take any chances on Eric's advances. She would have assumed sexual attraction was all Eric wanted and at the time, she was going out with Bill. Sookie was not a two-timing hussy, which looking back on now didn't seem to be such a bad thing. It may have even saved her some more heartache if she had been the one to leave Bill.

But who knew.

"Okay, fine. So you wanted me. Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, assuming you had made your intentions known." Sookie gulped. "Assuming I had agreed. What then?"

Eric smiled in understanding. "You would be by my side every night. _Live_ with me, _eat_ with me, and _sleep_ with me. Until the day I choose to turn you into my Bonded Child. And Sookie, that day would have been sooner rather than later."

Sookie swallowed again, she needed some water for her now dried up throat. "Turn me?" Sookie spoke hoarsely.

Eric nodded as Sookie's disbelief hung in the air. "And if I didn't want that?"

"To be honest, you would not have had an option. Nor would your opinion matter."

Her feminist and human sensibilities found their voices, but she beat those down. Sookie needed to hear his words, not just jump to conclusions, she could freak out later. "Excuse me?"

"Sookie," Eric soothed as his thumb grazed over the apple of her cheek. "I am vampire, over a thousand years old. I know when something is right, when a mortal has the right temperament to be immortal. The pull I feel for you is strong, overwhelmingly so. In my time I have only made _one_ child. Do you know why?"

Sookie shook her head in the negative. She was shocked at his arrogance but also stunned that he was willing to share his insights, he had all but told her that at one time her desires were immaterial. Sookie had the impression that his previous stance and changed.

"Because lover, I have found no others worthy to share my world. Pam is an exceptional vampire. A beautiful, loyal child who would fight and die for me, and I for her." Eric's fore finger stroked over her plump bottom lip. "You Sookie, are extraordinary and would only become more so after you shed the mortal cloak you wear. To have you live the next fifty years or so with me and then leave me behind to endure your death."

Eric's stopped as if trying to smother a bad taste, the words of her life and death hang in the air like oppressively, and then his fangs snapped down.

"No" He seethed. "You. Are. Mine!" His hand was gently massaging the nape of her neck, then Eric crashed his lips to hers. Sealing his promise.

Sookie scrambled at his proclamation. Her trembling hands stroked his arm and shoulders as they breathed each other in, willing Eric to calm down. His possessive streak scared the bee-jeepers right out of her.

He pulled back a few inches, allowing her to catch her breath. "Uh, are you still planning on turning me?" Sookie asked in a low voice. To be honest, the idea of being vampire wasn't without some consideration on her part.

When vampires had announced themselves, Sookie and Gran had talked for hours about every possibility of life and death. Gran had made the comment that given her current age, it would be silly to continue on as an _old lady vampire_ , using her words. She had also lost focus for a moment, considering her fantasies, then said that given the chance at thirty-five years old, she would have jumped at the opportunity to become immortal.

"Yes." Eric broke Sookie's concentration on her past conversation with Gran. "I would have never asked when we first met but in light of…recent events, I find my curiosity peaked. How do you feel about me being your Maker?"

 _Eric as her Maker._

 _Eric Northman with ultimate control of her actions._

 _Sheriff Eric Northman tapped into her every feeling and able to command her anyway he saw fit._

 _Eric protecting her._

 _Eric loving her._

 _Eric with her, forever._

"I feel…okay with that arrangement. I couldn't imagine another vampire in your place." Sookie smiled as she noted the triumph in Eric blue gaze. No, it was more than that. He was deeply satisfied and relieved. Sookie's insides melted at seeing this vibrant, confident, arrogant vampire nervous over her reaction to him.

Taking the seriousness out of the moment, Sookie rolled her eyes, "Thanks for asking."

Eric chuckled. "Oh, my pleasure."

"I have one condition."

Smirking and shaking his head as if he waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Of course you do lover. What is this condition?"

"Is there a, um, particular time you are going to turn me? I mean, I love you. I want to be with you. But you have no idea why." She watched his reaction at declaring her love again. No emotion, his mask was firmly in place. Sookie knew she was putting herself far out on this limb and hoping beyond expectation that Eric would catch her.

"I know _pre-curse_ you wanted nothing more than to fuck me, but now. Well, what kind of relationship do you want? I can't even imagine what your last feeling of me was before you were cursed by those witches. But let me set the record straight, during that time, we fell in love. We fell hard. We had sex Eric, but it wasn't just sex. We felt each other and we were both scared to voice it.

"We cared for each other, we were a team. It was everything I never knew I craved." Sookie's eyes closed remembering their time. Laughing and making love. Hiding in the woods and fighting against their enemies. United. Their time had made her so happy and she was dying to submerse herself in that happiness again.

"I want that again. I want _us_ again. What I'm asking for here Eric, is…can you give me... a future where we can discover that love again?"

Sookie stared deeply in his blue iced eyes. She had shocked him, his fangs were tucked away once more in his gums as his mouth lay slack. Was her request such a shock to him, he couldn't be that dense to think that a girl would want more from her lover. Could he?

A moment later Eric's jaw tensed and he turned his back to her, his footsteps softly thudding on the hard wood floors as he headed for the bedroom door. Sookie's heart cracked open in embarrassment, he telling her no. Eric wanted an eternity of being his Bonded Child and nothing more. Chills licked up her spine to the base of her skull as her heart ached in her chest.

This was Sookie's worst fear realized. Eric was going to laugh at her and walk away without a care in the world. She would be left to pick up the shambles of her life, a life without him. Sookie's closed her eyes, if only she could get out of here. Sookie realized that other than being in Eric's home, she truly had no idea where she was. She had been so numb while he drove, she never paid attention to her location.

Crap!

"You are using words that I don't understand." Eric had turned his head to the side, but didn't look at her. Her vision was blurry from tears that threatened to fall as Sookie witnessed the soft light from the hall spill over Eric profile. His straight nose, proud brow and the glittering light that danced off his golden head of hair. "I am offering a great gift _not_ romantic love." Eric thrust the words at her with carelessness that she would have only associated with Bill Compton.

Sookie closed her eyes against the pain of that statement. "Coward." She breathed.

Spinning around to face her, Eric snarled. "What did you call me?"

"A coward." Sookie kept her voice low and never took her eyes off him. He was furious, surly no one in their right mind had called Eric Northman a coward and lived to tell the tale.

Clenching his jaw, Eric shook from head to toe looking like he was trying to tape down the rage he felt. His fists at his sides were tight balls of fury, he was a barley contained tornado. "I am due more respect than that Miss Stackhouse. What you ask of me is nothing I can give and expect to live long. Our world is about strength, real or perceived makes little difference. But weakness is blood in the water. Sharks for thousands of miles can scent it and take action.

"My offer is to turn you at a time of _my_ choosing and keep you with me always. Whimsical notions of love and romance will be shelved Sookie. _You_ will devote your entire being to me and crave to give me more than you have ever dreamed of giving another. An immortal life is nothing you have been prepared for, but I will guide you. This is my vow that I will honor."

"Then my answer is no. If you want some mindless servant, you could throw a rock in any direction and find several of them _tonight_. I have too much pride to let my love for you be used against me, Eric. I will wither and die under those restrictions. Whatever girl or vampire you think you would be getting, well, I can rightly say that she would be a complete failure. In fact, I can guarantee you would need to kill me so that you could keep _your precious_ life."

"Sookie-." Eric was shocked but still completely livid over Sookie requesting something so foolish.

She held up her hand to stop him. "I'll call my brother, he can come and pick me up. I'll need to give him your address too." Sookie looked around the room for her clothing, locating her torn, bloody clothes hanging from a laundry basket in the large closet. She wasn't thrilled to be putting those back on. Perhaps Eric wouldn't care about losing one of his shirts tonight.

"I need some privacy, please leave." Sookie turned her head away from Eric to stare at the wall. Unchecked tears fell freely down her cheeks, but she didn't care anymore. This was so much worse than being used and set aside. Eric had been cruel. Using her declaration of love for him against her _for eternity_.

She couldn't, wouldn't do that to herself or the memory of the beautiful time they had shared. That Eric would live on in her heart.

Sookie had been so sure that this Eric was the same as his amnesic self, deep down. They were both there, just under his beautiful surface was an even more brilliant soul. Now, though, after his announcement of how he pictured their arrangement, she wasn't so sure. Either way, Eric could take his proposition and stuff it where the sun would never shine.

"You are _mine_ , you will not leave me tonight or any other!" Eric roared from the door.

Sookie sighed, "Then turn me so I can start the process of dying. Because Eric, all you will get from me is a burden with the current plan you have laid out."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries universe, Charlaine Harris does and opened my eyes to a world and characters I never knew existed. She forever has my thanks. Now, to rearrange the cosmos. No copyright infringement intended._**

 **Chapter 5**

How the fuck did this conversation turn on me?

Eric blinked at Sookie's dispassionate statement. Rage coursed through his veins, shattering his tightly bound control. His instincts were screaming wildly, show her. Show Sookie Stackhouse just what they would mean to each other once she was turned.

 _Once she was mine!_

 _Didn't she fucking understand?_

The joy Eric had just been feeling a moment ago evaporated with the hope of Sookie's inevitable surrender. She had consented to being turned, to be _his_ for all time. To be his vampire mate.

Sookie was handing Eric a great gift, one that he would cherish. Pamper and spoil his mate ever more.

Eric didn't get a chance to savor his victory. The deep gratitude and satisfaction from Sookie's acceptance of his dominant role in her life was now tainted with a rancid flavor.

Love and romance was bullshit and those trifle flirtations faded quickly over time. Eric had certainly seen that scenario played out in nausea amongst the vermin. In a Vampire's long existence the same story grows tedious. Eric knew that a lasting relationship of any sort was built on trust, friendship and unwavering loyalty.

 _Fuck!_

How to make Sookie Stackhouse understand his view. This stubborn telepathic beauty with no sense of self-preservation.

Then an imaginary light bulb flashed brightly over Eric's head.

Fuck him, Sookie had no idea what a Bonded Child even was. Eric had yet another item to go over the details of how different that connection would make their relationship. Perhaps the definition and his expectations would not sound so cold to Sookie after she understood exactly what _his_ wishes were.

And his wishes would be met.

Eric held the power and Sookie was his.

 _His!_

Pushing down that tingle of doubt where his un-beating heart rested in his chest.

What was Sookie Stackhouse turning him into? A weeping, frustrated, impotent vampire? Enough of these pointless games. He was over a thousand years old. No willful human girl would overpower him.

Eric closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Leaning heavily against the doorframe.

 _Stop this nonsense. Make her understand._

"Sookie, do you know what it means to be a Bonded Child?" Eric asked.

The beautiful telepath shook her head in the negative, never looking up from the spot she found on the carpet. More of her precious tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

The silent crying was killing him. Eric padded back to her at human speed, the last thing he needed was Sookie to be startled from his sudden presence in front of her. She was so small and frail in his enormous bed. In his bed, finally. Right where she was supposed to be.

Her shoulder slumped and head down did nothing but piss Eric off. His Sookie was a fighter, nothing could defeat her. Take her off track? Possibly, it happened in life from time to time. This sadness and resignation needed to end Eric knew there was a fierce lover inside Sookie, waiting to be unleashed.

Poised, he was sure, to strike at him any moment. The idea of her wishing to devour him as much as Eric wanted to consume Sookie was intoxicating.

Eric sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Sookie onto his lap. Sookie didn't acknowledged his movements or stop him in any way, which pleased Eric more than he wanted to admit. Sookie's demeanor stayed resigned, heartbroken. Eric ran his fingers through her long flaxen hair to comfort them both as he held her.

Their tie was screaming in pain and the piercing agony of her devastated emotions made Eric hold Sookie a bit more tightly to him. Infusing his strength and concern for her as he hummed and rocked her on the edge of the bed. Sookie allowed a low sob to escape her throat.

"Shh, lover listen to me. Pam is my Child, I turned her. Before I shall turn you, we will be Bonded. It is a connection stronger than a human marriage or human love. We will share blood three times. Which will allow me to feel your emotions more deeply than I do at the moment. I want this, desperately. I have no words to tell you how long I have wished to be this close to you. Bind you to me, my Sookie.

"After the third exchange I will feel every delectable atom within your body clearly, no distance on this Earth will deny me. Nothing and no one can separate a Bonded pair. It is forbidden." Eric paused to allow his words take his desired effect.

Sookie relaxed against him. He could feel her curiosity and hope bleed through their small tie. Eric would rip apart anyone or anything that dared to interfere with their Bond.

He sent a silent prayer to the gods that any impediment would never be sent in the form of her friends or family, because he would not regret ending _any_ of them. Even at the expense of Sookie's heart. Their Bond was to be protected above all else.

His Sookie and their connection would be secure until his end, Eric vowed.

"Go on, please." Sookie encouraged softly, her hot breath burning his cool chest. Her curiosity was singing through the tie to Eric's delight.

Eric placed a soft, lingering kiss on the top of her head before continuing.

"After the third exchange and we are Bonded. You will feel all of me. My emotions. This may take time for us to learn how to separate our feelings from each other. Our blood within each other will wish to be near it. Being separated will be painful, disorienting in long periods of distance. Which as long as I walk the night will never happen. We will never be apart."

Eric played with a tendril of Sookie's blonde hair, the light color was a match for his own. "This is a permanent Sookie. Please understand that no curse, no witchcraft, no being in the vastness of the universe and any other dimensions can break the magic. This Bond will follow us when you become my Child."

Sookie tilted her head to face Eric, her red-rimmed eyes found his. She chewed on her plump bottom lip, her brow furrowed in confusion. Eric could practically see the question dancing in her eyes. His Sookie was so responsive and he loved that she let her guard down with him.

He knew her usual protocol in a situation like this would be to blank out her expression and seem uninterested. What a splendid Bonded Child she will make, Eric mused.

"Are you saying…" Sookie exhaled, bolstering her courage, "What are you saying?"

Eric shook his head at himself, he was being careless. Sookie had no idea what she meant to him and how could she when he flew off in a frenzy over her passionate declaration of her feelings. Her unbelievable stories of how they loved each other while he was under the curse.

The whole situation seemed surreal. Eric knew this was so out of character for him, he had responsibilities and demands to handle in his world. He could not afford to be prancing around the countryside of Northern Louisiana, a vulnerable fool in love. With a human. A valuable human to his kind's eyes, but still just a desirable meal to most.

Despite the realist inside of his mind, Eric's heart would not be denied. Not when it came to Sookie. She was more, so much more to him.

"I am saying, you are my mate. My lover, my _first_ responsibility. There are few Bonded Children in the vampire world. Even fewer vampire pairs that last. In my time I have only met one other couple who had successfully consummated the arrangement I wish to have with you, and they were extraordinary. In perfect sync."

The pair were certainly a perfect match. One they had worked hard to achieve. Eric knew he faced the same problems with Sookie. Jealous people ruled to destroy love, rivals would spring up to separate them. There was no threat to great to overcome for Sookie and her love.

Sookie's eyes widened then she spoke in reverence. "Okay, I want that. I think I've made that clear. But if I understand you correctly, you want something similar? I mean, you said, _mate_. Putting me first?" Sookie tilted her head to the side as if considering something she had not before.

"Do you think I would embarrass you in front of other vampires?" Sookie asked innocently.

Eric hesitated a moment caressing Sookie's neck and shoulder. Then said, "Not intentionally, you are not schooled in all things that our supernatural world expects."

Sookie stared back, waiting with a calm expression for Eric to continue.

"For instance, disagreeing with me in front of my retinue should be punishable offense. I am the ultimate authority in my Area, and for a human to challenge my authority undermines my rule. Others see or hear rumor of your disrespect, then word spreads that I am ruled by a human. I would not last the month. Fighting, assassination attempts and kidnappings are sure to follow. Not to mention all the political ramifications." Eric explained.

What Sookie was unaware of is that Eric had allowed her to push him because her fire pleased him. She was his light in the darkness. When an underling had questioned Eric in front of other vampires, Eric had made it clear that discussing his and Sookie Stackhouse's tenuous relationship was off limits.

His minion left the bar with eight fingers still attached.

"Crap! Eric, I didn't know! How could I? I had just learned about vampires a few years ago and then meeting Bill... I would never knowingly cause this fuss in your life." She hung her head, hoping to hide the defeat in her eyes before he could see.

"Maybe…we were never meant to be, Eric. The way I've been with you may have already sent trouble your way from before…when you were cursed. But after…oh God!" Sookie gasped.

Eric rubbed his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks to soothe her worry. Eric's undead heart warmed, he was her protector. She did not need fret over a possible threat to him.

Sookie kept her eyes down and for now Eric allowed her that small moment to collect herself. His fingers moved over her soft damp skin, massaging her neck. Running through her long hair and down her arms. Eric loved touching her and enjoyed that his touch did not repulse her. Sookie gave more of herself to him by allowing his hands to roam her body.

"No, like you said. You had no idea how your actions would affect me and mine. In fact, it bodes well for me that you belonged to Compton at the time." Eric gritted his teeth a moment. Those words hurt, but they needed to be said to show Sookie her worry was unfounded.

"Since I have yet to make my claim on you formally known, we can start fresh. Set the standard if you will. I will teach you how we will act in front of other vampires and Supes. Sookie." Eric tilted her head up gently using his index and middle finger. Waiting another moment before her beautiful blues found his.

Smiling, Eris said, "That's better. In private, we can be ourselves. Relaxed, speaking plainly. Loving each other any way we wish. I will love your body and mind as no other ever could." Eric declared.

Sookie blinked, her eyes watering. A soft grin turned the corners of her mouth up to match Eric's smile.

"Is this a better definition for you, my Lover? Do you understand what I require, what I need from you?" Eric had no idea what else he could say to Sookie. Her smile was enough to gut him, she was so beautiful.

If she refused him, was he willing to force her into his compliance?

It depressed Eric to think of caging such a creature as Sookie Stackhouse. Eric had laid himself bare, in a way he never needed to before now.

To anyone.

Not even Pam.

Sookie was different. Unique and lovable. A warrior and still endlessly tender-hearted, in a world that was hard pressed to snuff out any courage that the act of being sweet took to reveal.

If their time together had softened her toward him at all. Well, it would only made his victory of winning Sookie's heart all the more sweet. Not that Eric was ready to admit that part to her, not yet.

"Yeah, I get it," Sookie sighed in resignation.

Eric was wary, a Viking Prince of over a thousand years and for the first time he was truly frightened of Sookie's answer.

"We are beginning at two very different starting lines. I want something you can't possibly give me right now. Your heart. And someday I hope you will want mine." Sookie grinned a little more.

"If I understand you Eric, it sounds like you will be able to give me things I do want. One day. I can be patient with your pigheadedness." Sookie's smile rivaled the sun itself. Blinding Eric in its radiance.

Eric had seen that terrible fireball in over a millennia, but Sookie infected his mind with warmth and love that threatened to break his very carefully controlled world. He could not let her split his focus, not yet.

His eyes narrowed at Sookie as her giggle turned into laughter. Eric did not find this amusing in the least.

"I will not be made a fool Sookie. The risk to our lives is at stake. Tell me you understand that." Eric pressed.

Sookie's eyes twinkled in mischief before turning big and doe-like.

"Yes, of course, Eric," She answered in a sweet tone.

"My Lover is playing with fire." Eric accused. Gods in Valhalla she was magnificent. Eric could not wait to share his blood with her. To have her drink from him while they made loved.

Fucked, while they fucked.

Eric needed to control Sookie. The faster he was able to get a handle on her and himself, the better.

Sookie leaned up and whispered in Eric's ear words that sent his mind into a tailspin.

"I love fire. It's you, my vampire who can't handle it." Sookie teased, using the tip of her tongue to lick over his earlobe before biting down hard on the pad.

 _Fuck!_


End file.
